Forgotten Promises
by FaenAki
Summary: Something in his guts always told Red something wasn't right. The war is fast approaching main land, and soon Red finds him on enemy territory. But why does the suppoused enemy look so familiar? Who really is the enemy? And someone save him from his broken mind? Is he even Red? Just what is it that he doesn't remember? MAJOR AU! WAR, minor paranoia?maybe. Rated: T-M


**Forgotten Promises**

 **By: FaenAki**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **.:Prologue:.**

* * *

 **WARNING: I DO NOT OWN MAN, NOR THE COVER PICTURE.  
I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

 _When you last left me, my blood was in a jar.  
And you kept it on your mantelpiece.  
I couldn't count on anyone to stand there behind me,  
and keep the dogs from dragging me off with them.  
While I slept you crept in and pulled the rug right out from under me.  
The rain stole away and took the parts that kept me functioning._

 _My heart will be blacker than your eyes when I'm through with you._

 _**'_

It feels like a long time ago, I last saw the sun shining on the blue sky. How the sun always warmed my cheeks to a healthy shade of red. The smell of fresh grain that grew on the fields, where I often ran around with two strangers playing hide and seek, a time I rarely recall anymore. Even the stranger's faces are shadowed in my memories of the past. Yet I feel like they meant a lot to the past me. But I don't know where these memories come from, where they are from, yet I feel like I forgot something important. Something didn't feel right.

 _'_ _A***n!' an boy shouted at the younger boy. The younger struggled to catch up to the older boys that where running far ahead of him. Shoulder long crimson hair, trying to get itself loose from the messy bun sitting on the younger boys head as he ran._

 _'_ _Wait for me, ****, ******!' he shouted, as he ran, trying not to trip on the roots underneath his feet._

 _The older boys laughed loudly, and knelt down to embrace the younger one. Whispering forgotten promises._

The last 15 years had been peaceful, while Red has lived in an old gothic castle. He rarely was allowed to go outside, even though others went out on minor missions on daily bases. Rarely being allowed in many of the rooms the castle provided, only really knowing his own room and the basement. Food was always brought up to his room, left on the small table by his bed. His room was placed on the lower levels of the castle, a small window was on the top corner of the room, that provided only a small view of the sky outside, and grass that grew on the ground. He often sat on his bed, entertaining himself by watching the many feet that walked past his small window. He was too short to even reach the window with a chair.

But even though Red almost has a strap around the neck, he was thankful for having a roof over his head. Some of the solders that lived in the castle, came by to visit him, he could almost call them friends. They often told him how he used to be really sad and sometimes even mad, cussing everyone when he had arrived to the castle when he was five. They openly giggled and laughed about the memories they had, Red didn't say much about it, often having a fake smile on his face, like a mask that was slowly suffocating him.

He didn't say much, he rarely talked to the solders, they were lucky if he talked to them even a few words. He was often disturbed by the short clips of memories that sometimes traveled into his mind, but had grown to accept that he wouldn't remember, he had grown to accept the rules placed on him.

Red was often told, how Malcom C. Leverrier had found him on the streets, and dragged Red with him, feeling _pity_ to the orphan boy.

He had gotten the name because of his hair apparently had been crimson red at some point, even his left arm had been red, though his arm had darkened into a blood black color as he grown up. His hair had grown long, and had at some point turned white. It was often messy and stood out everywhere. He wasn't educated as a child, he didn't really remember much of his life on the streets or what had happened during his childhood. He was often helpless and didn't understand how things worked around him, though he had learned to read and write by himself. But he hadn't _learned_ to take care of himself. He was clueless.

His room was filled with lots of books, the floor covering with white pages and hard covers.

Now days when he looked out of his small window, the sky was often painted with the color of blood, the smell of iron lingered in the air and the grass outside his window had grown brown and the ground itself looked rotten.

The war between Spain and England had started.

Red often felt alone, the solders rarely came to talk to him anymore, even though he didn't talk to them often, he had to admit, he had grown fond of them, and missed their company. His days had gotten longer, while he sat alone in his room, he wasn't allowed to leave without a solder granting him special permission to move out from the room. It had started as a small feeling at first, but it grew into an itch that he couldn't leave alone. Often scratching his arms and legs; feeling of bugs crawling under his skin.

It left small scratch marks around his body, but it grew worse through time. Malcom had found him trying to claw his left eye, leaving bad scars behind. Luckily, he wasn't blinded. But he got a lecture after, no "How are you feeling?" only a "How long has this been happening you lil' bastard."

"RED! WAKE UP!" A red headed solder called Lavi shouted, as he entered Reds room. After him walked a long haired man, who always seemed irritated, he clearly didn't enjoy being in Reds room, but never said anything about his clear dislike. And a girl he never seen before, who looked around her surroundings like she never seen a room before.

The long haired solder, Kanda Yuu, sighed, as Red crawled up from his blankets, giving a tired gaze towards the entering trio as he blinked sleepily and yawning. Sitting on his bed, placing his blanket over his shoulders. His black t-shirt was too big on him, and slipped over his shoulder. His long hair was beyond messy. Kanda sat down next to him and took a small brush and combed Reds hair, trying to tame it down.

Lavi sat down on the small chair by the table, and popped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand, smiling at the duo. The girl clearly looking at Red in interest.

"I'm Lenalee." She said in clear enthusiasm, her eyes sparkling, even though they had a small hint of sadness in them. Red only bobbed his head towards her, closing his eyes clearly enjoying the feeling of his hair being combed.

Kanda rarely said anything as he combed Reds hair, it was often only Kanda and Lavi who visited him, and Kanda, having long hair, made it his duty to tame Reds hair when he had the time to.

Red had to admit, he was a bit interested why this girl, Lenalee, had come to visit him, he had after all, been in this castle for the last 15 years. He opened his eyes to eye on her showing small interest. Was she a new recruit.

"No, she isn't a new recruit Red." Lavi said, clearly enjoying it when he knew what Red thought about. "She is our childhood friend, she wasn't allowed to enter the lower levels until now. "

Lenalee turned her gaze from Red to Lavi and back, clearly not understanding what was going on. Leaning towards Lavi, whispering, hoping she wasn't being rude. "Why doesn't he talk?"

Lavi clearly a bit annoyed, gave her a side glance, ' _Yea, why.'_

"Why don't you ask him?" Lavi lazily pointed towards Red, who was following their movements in mild interest. "Though, I gotta admit, I haven't heard Red talking so much."

Red clearly annoyed, even though his face was neutral and monotone. "I don't like speaking." he stated, his voice sounding hoarse.

Kanda, rose up from the bed, patting Red on the shoulder, telling him he was done taming the hair.  
"Now, shall we go to business?" he asked, sounding bored.

"Red, Leverrier asked to see you."

 _And I said, this life ain't no love song, while I marched on blindly.  
And my knuckles dragged across the walls.  
And the birds they mock me, and the scenery's turned wicked.  
And your name is trapped beneath my tongue._

 _All of the roads are one now, each choice is the same._

 _My heart will be blacker than your eyes when I'm through with you._

* * *

 ** _I do hope you enjoyed this small, prologue, oh believe me it will be twisted and fucked up.  
_** ** _The song in this chapter is Radical Face - Black eyes  
Please leave a like and a review is always nice. I'm always up to ideas, so ideas are always welcome._**


End file.
